


Dream Away

by SergeantMiraiTomoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMiraiTomoe/pseuds/SergeantMiraiTomoe
Summary: Everyone has secrets, some more than others, but in a world like this, how long can someone keep there own?





	1. Back to the Front

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this lying around in one of my folders I had kept away for 'repairs'. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I found it!

“Sakura-san, next time, please use the mirror when you’re dressing yourself for school. You can’t have a sloppy job of how your uniform is on.” Blushing slightly, Kyouko looked away, obviously flustered. After all, it was Mami who was fixing her. Nobody knew about her attraction for the older girl except herself. Madoka would probably squeal over the fact how she no longer was in her isolated shell, Sayaka was dangerous for obvious reasons, she would only spread it all over the place like a zerg infestation on a tuesday night, and Homura… Homura was kinda debatable, but then she had a higher chance of walking over to Madoka and telling her what had just transpired, getting the same reaction as the latter. After all, those two never seemed to hide their love for each other, but they always denied it when asked, usually being a nervous breakdown while they’re at it.

They had all known each other for quite a while, but they all had their secrets. Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, and Kyouko has all agreed to not allow Mami to get involved in their magical girl problems, which was getting increasingly difficult. Mami herself seemed to be hiding something, but nobody could put their finger on it. Whatever it was, she was doing one hell of a job at hiding it. “A-Are you done yet?” Kyouko asked, embarrassed at where she was being touched.

“Aaaaaaaaaaand… Done!” Backing away, Mami inspected her work. Giving a small twirl, Kyouko showed off her uniform.

“I don’t look fat, do I?” She asked, blushing at her own question.

“Well, you can devour my entire fridge and you wouldn’t even gain a pound. So no… You look good.” Blushing even more at the compliment, Kyouko turned away, doing her best to hide her face.

“T-That’s only because you wore it before me.”

“Oh? Well, it fits you surprisingly well.”

“Why would you say it wouldn’t fit me?”

“Ever heard of body type?” There was an awkward silence between the two as they both let the words sink in. “My chest size Sakura-San.”

“I KNOW!” Blushing somehow even more, Kyouko sped walk towards the front door.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“I’M NOT! I HAVE MY SCHOOL BAG, MY HAIRPIN, MY-“ feeling around her pocket, she noticed that the familiar bulge in her pants was gone. Looking up, she saw Mami shaking her box of pocky as if teasing her to come and get it. “Damnit,” she whispered before walking over towards the other girl. Snatching it out, Kyouko quickly turned around back towards the door. “I’ll be back after school. You do your thing.”

“Have fun!” She heard Mami say behind her as the door shut behind her. Groaning in distress, Kyouko couldn’t hide how she was angry at how Mami got to stay behind. She wanted to stay not only because she just wanted to lay around and eat, but her soul was in a great condition, giving her her first opportunity to actually cuddle with Mami for once. It was a dream that was far away, but she still wanted it to happen. Keeping her gaze low to the ground, she continued to walk through the gates of her school, about to give up when she felt the familiar presence of a certain pink haired girl.

“KYOUKOOOOOOO!!!”She heard as if to confirm her senses. Looking up, she saw Madoka running at her. Stopping in front of the redhead, the younger girl bent over, panting for a few seconds, before standing up as straight as she could. “I was looking for you.”

“Really? You miss me that much?” Kyouko asked with her sharp grin. Tilting her head, Madoka smiled.

“Yes, yes I do. It’s a shame Mami couldn’t come along.”

“Yeah. I hate it very much. Damn seniors always get the weeks off.” Madoka looked at her strangely as if an idea popped in her mind. “Something wrong?”

“Isn’t that Mami’s old school uniform?” She asked, inspecting it.

“Y-Yeah,” Kyouko answered, blushing at the thought.

“It fits you pretty well.”

“She said the same thing. Even though we-”

“Have different body types. I could see that happening.”

“Took the words directly from my mouth.”

“Did I?”

“Yeah, Mami said it before I did.”

“Okay… So~ Don’t you liiiiiiiiiike it?” Madoka asked, teasing Kyouko.

“What?”

“You know exactly what I mean. It smells like her, it’s supposed to fit her… Question, have you done something rather ‘explicit’ in it yet?”

“WHAT THE FUCK MADOKA? I JUST FRICKIN GOT IT!”

“Heh, I’ll be sure to ask you that everyday.”

“Please no.”

“Alright. Last one to class, lock the door!” With that, Madoka skipped back into the school, leaving Kyouko to wonder what was running through that girls mind. Continuing towards the classroom, Kyouko finally made it, only seeing Madoka in her normal seat in the middle. Homura and Sayaka weren’t there, not yet at least. Taking her own spot at the back of the room, Kyouko smoothed out her own uniform before planting her face on the desk, doing her best to pass the time. A few minutes of waiting happened before she heard another set of familiar footsteps, these ones more quiet than Madoka. Looking up, Kyouko watched as Homura made her entrance into the room, her calm demeanor never faltering. Sitting in her usual spot, she didn’t say a word, only gave two reassuring nods to the other two magical girls in the room.

A minute before the bell rang, Sayaka bust through the door before practically jumping into her seat behind Madoka. “If anyone asks, I’m not late,” she said just loud enough for Madoka to hear. Giggling, the pink haired girl turned towards the front classroom, as did everyone else as the bell rang. Leaning against her hand, her elbow on her desk, Kyouko closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep as the class passed by.

_________________________________________________________________________

Waking up at the lunch bell, Kyouko stood up as did everyone else around her. Before she could reach the door though, Madoka came up behind her, tapping the redhead on the shoulder. “What are you eating for lunch? Did Mami pack one for you?”

“No,” Kyouko bit back, earning a giggle from the other girl. “She’s not my mom. But what I was going to do was head to her apartment and find something to eat there. She said she might cook something for me, and you know how her cooking is.”

“Man, you’re a lucky girl. She must treasure you in some way.”

“Really? Didn’t she invite anyone else?”

“Nope. Not a word.” Shocked, Kyouko looked over at Sayaka who was yapping to Homura who didn’t seem to be listening. “I swear, she might have her secrets, but I think that she actually might have a crush on you.”

“Nah, she’s probably just being herself like she always has.” Groaning, Madoka rolled her eyes.

“I think we can all see the truth here Kyouko, try not to deny it. Just for me, please?”

“...Fine.” Turning around, Kyouko left the classroom, not wanting to hear anything else from the others. She quickly turned through the maze of hallways until at last she exited the school within itself. Others were already outside themselves, but only a few dared head out of the school for lunch. Kyouko on the other hand couldn't care less, so she easily passed out of the gates. Heading in the direction of Mami’s apartment, Kyouko began to think what Mami could’ve possibly done. Thinking back to Madoka’s words, she began to feel nervous about the prospect of Mami having a ‘crush’ on her. Shivering at the thought, she continued to move away from the school as fast as possible before ducking into an empty alleyway. When she was sure no one was looking, she transformed into her magical girl form before climbing to the top of the roof with her spear. When she made it, she began to roof hop from place to place until she was finally at the apartment building.

Turning back, Kyouko slowly went up the stairs until she was finally at Mami’s apartment door. She was about to knock when the door suddenly opened in on itself, revealing Mami who was less dressed than normal. She was wearing short shorts along with a half shirt that didn’t cover her stomach. The two stared at each other for awhile, before Mami recoiled, blushing heavily. “K-KYOUKO!?”

“M-MAMI!?” The redhead herself jumped back with an equal amount if surprise. She stared at Mami awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. While she was at it though, she ate in all the details, not knowing if she herself would see Mami like this again. Looking both ways, Mami leaned forward before whispering to Kyouko.

“Get inside, NOW!” She said before backing out quickly. Following, Kyouko closed the door behind her before locking it, trailing after Mami who was now sitting down at her coffee table. Taking her own seat across from her, Kyouko did her best to avoid eye contact while Mami was doing the same thing. “You might as well ask your question I know your dying to ask right now.”

“Why are you wearing that?” The redhead asked, not knowing if she would get an answer. Sighing, Mami took a cup of tea that she had on the table before taking a sip out of it and setting it back down.

“You see, I was digging around in my laundry after I washed it, and I found this in there,” she gestured at her clothes which Kyouko for some reason couldn’t take her eyes off of. “I actually think it might be yours. After all, we did swap clothes that one time, remember?”

“Y-Yeah,” Kyouko said, remembering what they had done that one time just for fun. “I think I still might actually have your yellow dress you had.”

“Surprised you haven’t done anything to it yet.”

“Why would I.”

“It’s nothing.” It was obvious that the yellow haired girl was hiding something, but Kyouko still didn’t want to bother her about it. “But someday, we should wear those two things again.”

“Yeah, but you still haven’t answered my question yet. Why are you wearing my outfit?”

“Well, the air conditioner for the apartment kind of broke, so it got overheated in here.”

“Really? It feels fine in here.”

“Well maybe not for you, but for me most defiantly.”

“I guess that fits your personality.” They were silent for a small amount of time before Mami spoke up.

“I-It’s really awkward with me being the only one like this…”

“What?” Kyouko asked, wondering what Mami had just asked her to do.

“You heard me correctly… So please… Strip down… Just for me…” Kyouko was most definitely hesitant at first. She was getting naked in front of the girl she had a crush on, but at the same time, it was going to happen sooner or later. Taking off her uniform, she began to take off all her clothes before finally getting down to undergarments where she hesitated once more before reaching back, unhooking her bra. “S-Sakura-san… You didn’t…” Mami began before stuttering off, turning away to avoid eye contact.

“I-” Finally realizing what she had just done, Kyouko nearly let out a death scream before covering her exposed chest. “P-Please excuse me.” Taking her bra, she wandered towards where the bathroom usually was before practically jamming the door shut, sliding to the ground. Attaching her bra back in place, she stood up, hearing footsteps behind the door.

“Sakura-san,” Mami said on the other side. Though she only had a few seconds to see, the yellow haired girl had to admit that the redhead had a thin, curvy body that she found sexy. There was a ongoing silence that followed afterwards, the two waiting for the other to say something, anything, that would stir the other. “I-I’m okay with that, if it makes you feel any better.”

“Are you implying something?” Kyouko asked on the other side. She could’ve seen Mami having a crush on a girl, but flat out saying that she was indeed a lesbian was something that she wouldn’t do. Frick, she herself was more likely to say that she was gay, but she never really grew to admit it herself.

“N-No, but that dosn’t mean you should think of anything funny either.” Laughing at the slight joke, Kyouko unlocked the door before peaking through the crack she had opened up through the doorway. Looking through, Mami’s eyes met her own crimson ones. They held their gaze for a few minutes, what felt like hours to the two, before finally realizing what had happened. Blushing slightly, Kyouko backed away from the door while Mami, who also had a red tint to her cheeks, opened the door fully. “We might as well get you something to wear while you’re at it.”

“Can’t I just call in sick?”

“You know the rule, if you don’t go to school you can’t eat out of my fridge for a week.”

“Anything to spend more time with you.”

“I… I find that hard to believe you would give up your food just for me.” Kyouko finally figured out what she just said, making her more flustered than Mami probably was.

“L-Let’s just get me clothes and get something to eat. I’m gonna have to go back anyways.” Regretting to have to go to school, Kyouko still wanted to make Mami happy, so she really had no choice.

“Wait here, I think I have something.” Heading into her laundry room, Mami began digging through the clothes that were finished drying, seeing if there was indeed another thing that Kyouko had left behind. Coming back out, she gave an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, there was nothing I could give you that could’ve made you comfortable. I guess you’ll just have to stay like that for now.” Rolling her eyes, Kyouko’s blush slightly faded, but didn’t disappear completely. Sure, one day, she wanted to be with Mami, but being like this didn’t help her. If anything, it was far more embarrassing than it was charming. “I guess I’ll search for any leftover cheesecake for you to eat, but afterwards, you have to go back.”

“Yeah yeah…” Looking at the table, she saw her reflection in the glass. She didn’t look half bad in her own eyes, but she wasn’t sure what Mami thought. A few minutes passed, but the older girl hadn’t returned. “Are you done yet!? It’s just one cheesecake!” She yelled, hoping that the other person would hear her.

“I-I’m sorry Sakura-san, but there is only one cake left,” Mami said, walking back with a box in her hand.

“Geez, never thought I would hear you say that you’re out… What’s wrong? Your face is more red than my hair.” Placing the cake container, Mami averted her gaze, not making eye contact. “It’s just a cake. What’s wrong with that? Just- Wait, wha-” Opening it, Kyouko revealed a cake surrounded with flowers, a red heart in the middle.

“I-It’s a couple’s cake,” Mami explained, her face reddening. The redhead could only stare at the cake, thinking whether to eat it or deny its acceptance. “It was also the last one that was in the fridge.”

“Why… Why do you even have this here?” Kyouko asked, too stunned to even complicate her wording. “And when did you get it?” She also questioned, wondering if the time Mami got the cake could give an insight on her life.

“I-I don’t know… I don’t think I knew what was going through my head at the time…” She replied nervously, as if trying to hide something.

“You always know what’s going through your head! Whether it’s crazy stuff, happy stuff, or just flat out teeth sinking into it. You know what I mean!”

“Okay, that last one is not funny.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s a story for another time. And I’m not always in control of my mind…” Looking out the window, Mami began to think of what else to say while Kyouko watched, not knowing what would come out.

“Screw this, I’m eating it.”

“Wait Sakura-san.”

“Hmm?”

“...You know me. When it comes to tradition…”

“Mami, don’t you dare-”

“C-Can we share the cake together… Like lovers do?” Kyouko sat in silence, not knowing what to do. She wanted to do it badly, but at the same time, it would be weird since they hadn’t actually confessed any love to the other. None of them had any experience with stuff like this, unless Mami’s secrets would surface. It had to have happened.

“Do we also have to act like it?” She asked, hoping that it would be a yes and a no at the same time.

“I mean, like… Do you want to? I have a pretty good impression.”

“You do?” Kyouko asked slightly interested. “Wait, do you practice in the mirror?”

“N-NO! NOT AT ALL!” Mami yelled. Kyouko half believed her, but then again, what did she know? This was Mami she was talking about. She let it go but was sure to revisit it again sometime. “It’s just something I figured to perfect in my spare time, in case I needed the skill.”

“Really? And at times like this, you would need it?”

“Exactly.”

“O-Okay… I guess?”

“Do you need help?”

“NO! NOT AT ALL!”

“Okay then.” Adjusting her sitting position, Mami put on a less nervous smile, her blush also fading already. “Alright Kyouko, ready to take a bite?” She asked in a cheerful voice. Taken aback by the sudden drop of formalities, Kyouko gasped before trying to put her mind back in place. They were just playing around, after all.

“Sure Mami! You got the cake, so you take the first bite,” the redhead said, waiting for Mami to do what she expected her to do. Instead though, Mami took the fork before scooping off a piece, leaning forward towards Kyouko.

“No, you first. Say ‘ahh’!” Blushing furiously, Kyouko turned her head away.

“Alright, I’m not playing this game anymore.”

“Oh come on Kyouko,” Mami said, wandering behind Kyouko before wrapping her arms around the girl, fork still in hand. “Don’t you want a bite?” Attempting to shrug her off, the redhead continued to avoid her stare, not wanting to have her pride damaged. “If not, I guess I’ll just eat it.” Letting out a sigh of relief, Kyouko watched as Mami got off her back before shoving the fork into her mouth, tasting the cake. Kyouko continued to watch as the cake was chewed up.

“Come on, you don’t have to over exaggerate it, it’s just cheesecake,” she tried to reason, attempting to push Mami out of her playing mood. She was cute when she did so, but she also missed the old Mami.

“I’m not exaggerating,” she said through her mouth, still chewing. “You didn’t want the first bite.”

“Well I did! But… You know… How you were feeding me…”

“Alright, then I’ll share the first bite.”

“What?” Before she could react, Mami had already began to lean forward. “Wait, Mami! Why are you- WAH!” Falling backwards, Kyouko tried to scramble back up, but was too late. Mami had gotten on top of her before getting closer to Kyouko’s face. Before she knew it, both their lips were pressed together in a awkward kiss. After a few seconds, Mami finally backed off, moving so that the redhead could move again. As she sat up, Kyouko tasted cake in her mouth before realising what Mami had just done. She chewed slightly before swallowing. “You’re right, that did taste good.”

“I know right?” They were silent before Kyouko’s blush increased in intensity.

“Mami! Did you just-”

“Shh… It was nothing if anyone asks.” Taking the fork, Mami cut off another piece of cake before eating it. Turning away, Kyouko tried to forget what happened, but knew that after a heavenly moment like that, she really couldn’t. “Here, take this.” Looking back, Kyouko saw Mami offering her a fork, her own blush faint on her cheeks. Gratefully taking the utensil, the redhead began eating through the cake without hesitation. “Hold on, I need to make a phone call,” Mami said before heading towards the kitchen.

“Don’t take too long,” Kyouko shouted, hoping the other girl would hear her. Returning back to the cake, Kyouko continued to eat it, savoring each bite before leaving one small block left. After she swallowed the last piece she was eating, Mami finally returned. “What took you so long?”

“Nothing, Sakura-san,” Mami replied with a smile and a blush on her face while her left hand continued to twirl her tornado hair, indicating that she was nervous in a good way.

“Right,” Kyouko said, not buying it. She was happy that Mami had gone back to using formalities, it was getting weird when she heard her first name. “This last piece is yours by the way.” Looking over, Mami shook her head.

“You can have it.”

“Look, I didn’t resist the urge to eat it just so that I can still eat it. Go on, I’ll be fine.” Giggling at this saying, Mami turned away.

“Go on, you should eat it.”

“Fine…” Reluctantly, Kyouko cut a piece of the last section of the cake before an idea popped up in her mind. “Mami.”

“Hmm?”

“Say ‘ahh!’” Kyouko told her to do, grinning. Mami hesitated before her own smile split her face. Opening her mouth, she waited for Kyouko to put the cake in her mouth, which is what happened. Blushing in satisfaction, Mami continued to repeat the process with Kyouko two more times until the final bite was gone.

“I don’t know what it is, but when someone else feeds you the cake, it tastes better,” she said.

“Y-You’re right,” Kyouko agreed, thinking back to the earlier kiss. Looking at the time, she gave a shocked gasp. “Damnit, well I guess I’ll see you later Mami.” She was about to get her school uniform back on when a hand gripped her forearm.

“Actually Sakura-san, you should stay.” Looking back with surprise, Kyouko raised an eyebrow.

“Are you trying to force me into trouble?”

“No, just come over here.” Patting her lap, Mami sat down, waiting for Kyouko to sit in it.

“Mami…”

“Come on, I’m sure you’ll get comfortable.” Walking over, Kyouko began to blush as she crawled into Mami’s lap. Taking ahold of the other girl’s head, Mami pulled her closer before finally bringing her to her own chest. Kyouko slightly struggled before relaxing. “Shh… Sleep now.” When she felt the steady breath of the redhead, she herself relaxed before closing her own eyes. She was lucky that Mami had called the school and had reported that Kyouko was ‘sick’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them! Thank you!


	2. Where it Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came with the pre-ordered pack of the last chapter.

Walking through the dark forest, Kyouko emerged from the otherside, not knowing where she was. After escaping her church in Kazamino, she had sort of wandered around aimlessly in a attempt to run from what had just happened, inevitably failing. Her father had just slaughtered her mom and her sister along with all the followers that were present before lighting the place ablaze, leaving little Kyouko on her own with nothing but half a working soul gem. It was getting covered with darkness quicker than she had anticipated which worried her, after all, there were no witches in the current vicinity. It was a cold winter night, and snow had been falling for the past few days. She wasn’t sure how long she wandered, but for all she knew, it was a few days.

Walking into a field of some sorts, she saw city lights in the distance. Unsure of where she was, she tried to think back to the map she had inspected for witch hunting. She must’ve wandered into the neighboring city of Mitakihara, but she wasn’t sure. She continued to walk until she saw faint trickles in the air. Shaking her head, Kyouko tried to clear her vision with the hallucinations that were before her. But even as she blinked over and over, the place around her only got consumed and before she even recognized what had happened, she was already sucked into the witch labyrinth. She turned into her magical girl form just in time before she practically fell backwards in a attempt to dodge what seemed to be one of the witch’s familiars. Standing back up, she threw her spear at the minion in pure anger, pissed off that she was attacked in her certain time.

After it dissipated into darkness, she looked around, seeing that the place was more empty than the other labyrinths she had wandered in. Sure, the place was covered in dairy products injected with drugs, but there weren’t any familiars. As she walked down what she dared call a path, she did see slight movements and some chittering, but other then that, there was nothing. She was about to turn around when she saw a faint light ahead. Walking towards it, she saw that it was a pink door. Opening it led her into a room filled with medical drugs, as if it was an entire hospital supply in one room. Proceeding forward cautiously, she watched out for any signs of a witch until she backed into another door. Opening it, she wandered onto a dimly lit bridge.

Walking across it, she began to grow suspicious. If the witch was waiting to beat her at the end, then it was a smart witch. The other possibility was that it was still asleep and wouldn’t wake up for sometime. This thought made Kyouko speed her movements up until at last she was at a hole in the bridge. She peered over, not seeing anything else until candles began to rise from the sides, making the place bright. As the place was illuminated, she saw the same mouse-nurse-familiars from earlier all gathering up below. ‘Easy killings,’ she thought to herself as she jumped off and dived downward towards the cluster. Sending all her enemies into the sky, she detached her spear and cleared them out, leaving nothing behind.

Continuing now at a running pace, Kyouko continued towards the center of what she now identified as a giant donut field. Smashing anything that stood in between herself and the witch, she continued until she ended up at the base of what seemed to be a table along with some chairs that were over 20 feet high. She looked over until she saw a doll figure in one of the chairs. ‘There’s the bitch,’ Kyouko thought as she put her foot against the chair leg before pushing on it, sending it downwards. Before the witch hit the ground, Kyouko once again threw her spear, impaling the doll. Taking her spear, she spun around before throwing the doll a few feet away. Walking over towards the witch that didn’t seem to move whatsoever, she picked it up by the forehead, staring into its empty eyes before throwing across the far wall and hurling her spear in a last attempt to kill it.

She had felt horrible about many things in the past, but having her soul in a close to death state made her sick. She watched as the witch hit the wall, her spear following nearly directly afterwards. Turning out of her magical girl form, she waited for the labyrinth to fall apart until the witch convulsed before its mouth opened. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, it’s face popped open, and in its place, some kind of clown worm came out, towards Kyouko who was too stunned to move. It got closer and closer, opening its mouth that was several times bigger than Kyouko, or at least it seemed like that. She couldn’t move and she wasn’t in her magical girl form, making it impossible for her to get out of the way. She closed her eyes, thinking this was it, until what sounded like a gunshot was heard.

Recoiling in pain, the witch twirled around, hitting Kyouko with its tail and sending her crashing through multiple objects. When she thought she was gonna die from the next thing she would hit, she was caught by something. Or someone, as it felt. Opening her eyes, Kyouko squinted at the bright yellow figure that had just saved her from her death, or excruciating pain. The girl looked at her before giving off a warm smile. Standing up, she turned back towards the witch who had recovered and was stalking the two. Walking forward, the girl pulled a musket from her chest before also taking a cup of tea in her left hand, sipping out of it. Taking this as a sign to attack, the witch lunged forward.

Raising her other hand, the girl took a shot at the speeding witch, hitting it in the eye. It didn’t stop, but it was in obvious pain. She was about to drop her weapon when the witch jumped up, opening its jaws and heading towards the girl who was still chugging the rest of her tea. Kyouko thought she was gonna be decapitated as she herself was about to before the girl raised her tea cup. Biting down, the witch was only centimeters away when the tea cup somehow stopped its teeth. The other girl was about to jump up when she heard a crack. The cup was giving way. Almost without warning, it shattered, nearly letting the witch bite down on the girls head. Almost out of what seemed like instinct, she reached up with both her hands, grasping both the jaws and holding them in place.

Ignoring the fresh blood from her palms, the girl crouched slightly before jumping into the witch’s mouth, disappearing within the depths of the witch’s mouth. It stood up straight with a questioning look, as if wondering what had happened, before it began to ‘choke’ on something. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a bullet hole appeared within its side, followed by tens towards hundreds of holes. Kyouko would’ve thought thousands were there until finally, the witch dropped towards the ground. Its mouth opening, the girl stepped out, covered with saliva. She looked behind herself before pulling on the ribbon that was tied under her throat. She made a motion with it before pushing it forward and in its place was a giant cannon. Pushing it slightly forward, she opened the witch’s mouth with it.

“TIRO FINALE!” She yelled before a earsplitting BOOM! Resonated within the entire place. Kyouko only heard white noise as the witch shook from the giant cannon, thrashing around before finally stopping, dissipating into darkness. The witch labyrinth began to fall apart as the other girl walked over to Kyouko who was still in the ground. Her eyes began to close and the last thing she saw was the magical girl kiss her on the forehead.

_________________________________________________________________________

Waking up, Kyouko looked around. She was back in the snow as if everything that had happened was just a dream. Standing up, her scratches and bruises along with the small amount of burn marks that covered her body was still there, but for some reason, she felt better. Looking at her soul gem, she noticed that it was completely clear. ‘Either I’m dead, or all that just happened actually happened.’ She continued into the forest and towards the city, not knowing where she would end up.

A few hours later, she finally walked into another clearing, this one seeming like an actual field. Ahead was no longer a sea of trees, but an ocean of buildings. It was still dark outside, and the snow covered the ground. She continued to walk until she saw someone sitting alone at a bench. Standing up, she saw it was a girl. Kyouko was about to do something, she honestly wasn’t sure what she was going to do, until her vision flickered and she toppled over. She wasn’t sure what happened next, but she felt herself go unconscious, and she no longer was aware of anything but the deep dark void.

Waking up, she felt something soft underneath her. She was about to sit up when a large amount of pain erupted from every part of her body. She recognized that they were the parts that had been damaged during the accident at her church. ‘About damn time they began to hurt.’ She was about to try again when she heard footsteps wandering behind her.

“Oh, you’re awake,” she heard a warm female voice say. “You’ve been out for a while,” she continued. The footsteps continued until they were right in front of Kyouko. The girl crouched and Kyouko saw the face of who it was. Her yellow hair was styled into twin tornado styles at the sides of her head, pinned up by two flower hair pins. Something that really caught Kyouko’s eye was the topaz colour of the girl’s. She could stare into them all day… Wait… WHAT? She couldn’t have been in love with this girl just by staring at her for a short period of time… Right? Shaking the thought out of her head, she tried to listen for what this girl was when she noticed she hadn’t been saying anything but had been staring back with what seemed like interest and an endless amount of amusement.

Growling, Kyouko averted her gaze, gaining a slight giggle out of the other girl. “What the hell do you want from me?” She asked, slightly blushing at how helpless she was.

“Well isn’t it obvious? I’m here to help you,” the girl replied. “Hold on, let me just- Ooh… That dosn’t look so good… Not yet at least…” She had just peeled off a bandage that was now soaked in Kyouko’s blood, taking it off before applying another fresher one. “I hope that didn’t hurt.” Letting out a pained groan of anger, Kyouko looked up and did her best to glare at the girl. “I’ll leave you here for the night, but other than that I hope you get better.” Walking away, the other girl opened and closed the door, leaving Kyouko in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this chapter. We might have a long way to go, but we'll make. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them!


	3. Off to a Good Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also here in the pre-order, I just had to add in the last few parts. Hope you enjoy!

Cracking open her eyes, Kyouko looked around the room she was in, wondering when the other girl was going to be back to tease her some more. She was about to close her eyes back when she noticed something. The bandages were gone. Sitting up, she felt aches in the places were most of her scratches and bruises were, but other then that, she was nearly completely clear of everything. Her skin was even smooth and without any scratches. Rubbing one of the spots on her face, she tried to get rid of one of the aches that bothered her, directly under her left eye. Standing up to her full height, she turned around and walked up to the door.

Opening it, she recoiled at the sudden amount of light that invaded her eyes. Putting a hand up, she did her best to block out the light that came from a window somewhere. “I see you’re awake,” she heard a familiar voice say. When her eyes finally adjusted to her surroundings, Kyouko finally inspected the area around her, seeing that she now stood in a apartment. A very expensive yet somehow empty apartment. “I live here alone if you’re wondering,” the same girl said who was sitting at a triangular, glass coffee table, sipping out of a cup of tea. “So make yourself at home.”

“Who… Who are you?” Kyouko asked, still trying to recover from the earlier days before she ended up where she is now.

“Sorry I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Tomoe Mami, nice to meet you!” Reaching her hand out, Mami made a attempt to shake the redhead’s hand. Kyouko hesitated before taking it and shaking it awkwardly.

“I’m Sakura Kyouko,” she introduced herself quietly. Letting go, she sat down on the opposite side of the table, Mami watched her the entire time without blinking. There was silence between them until Kyouko got tired of being stared at. “What? Is there something on my face?”

“No. You just look hungry.” Kyouko looked at herself before she felt the familiar emptiness of her stomach. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. Mami began to giggle as Kyouko turned her head around, blushing slightly.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Well miss down here,” Mami began, poking Kyouko in the stomach, making her blush more at the contact, “Says otherwise. I have some leftover cheesecake if you want some?”

“Cheesecake?” Kyouko asked, wondering what it was. She heard of cake before, but not cheesecake.

“Yeah, I’ll get some right now.” Standing up, Mami walked into what probably was the kitchen. Kyouko also heard the sound of water running before a stove turned on. After a few minutes passed by, the yellow haired girl reappeared, now carrying a box along with a tea kettle on top. “I also made some tea if you would like some.”

“No thanks,” Kyouko replied. She had tasted tea in her life, but it kind of traumatized her at how bad it tasted. She didn’t want to have another go at it.

“Really?” Mami asked, pouring herself a cup already. “It’s green tea, I think you’ll like it.”

“The last time I had tea, it tasted like dirt.”

“Really? What type was it?”

“I don’t remember, but I hated it.”

“Were you using water from a stream?”

“No, I-” Suddenly catching her mistake, Kyouko blushed, obviously embarrassed at this fact. Mami began to giggle at the redhead’s reaction. “HEY! SHUT UP! I WAS ONLY THREE YEARS OLD WHEN IT HAPPENED!” This got a laugh out of the other girl. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Mami’s laughter died down.

“It’s just… Heh… Too funny.”

“Just please stop it.”

“I’m still offering some to you,” Mami said, pouring another cup of hot water before taking the tea bag out and putting it in. “Since I created it, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” Pushing the plate with the tea cup over towards Kyouko, Mami gave off a wink, making the girl feel a tiny amount of heat rise to her face. She still wasn’t sure what the feeling inside her heart was telling her, after all, she hadn’t felt a warmth like it. It bothered her to a degree, but not to the point of insanity. Not yet at least.

“Alright fine,” she said, submitting and taking the tea cup before raising it near her face. The steam that rose out warmed her face, as if saying that it would either taste good as it never did before, or it would leave a painful, burning memory in her mind. Taking a deep breath in, she tilted her head back slightly before draining part of the liquid into her mouth. It was hot at first, but she got used to it. Strangely enough, now she liked it. Before she even knew it, she had drained the entire cup and set it down.

“So?” Mami asked, watching the entire time. A smile of knowing was on her face. Kyouko looked at the cup she had before pushing it away.

“It still isn’t my favorite thing,” she replied, doing her best to sound cold. She secretly liked it, but she didn’t want Mami to taste victory over it. “I don’t even know how you like that stuff.”

“I don’t know,” Mami said, looking into her reflection in the tea cup. “I never knew why I liked it.” Standing up, she walked behind Kyouko before disappearing behind her line of sight, probably heading somewhere else. Kyouko turned around when she jumped back in surprise. Mami had just snuck up behind her without a sound. “Come on, drink it,” she teased with her cup.

“N-NO!” Kyouko did her best to avoid Mami’s gaze, but the older girl eventually caught her and put the cup up to the redhead’s lips. Tilting it upward slightly, she let the tea pour into her mouth until the entire thing was empty.

“I know you like it.” Walking back to her spot, she continued to watch Kyouko who still hadn’t moved, but the red in her cheeks was evident. She didn’t know what it was, but Kyouko tasted something different in the tea. “Now, for the cake.” Opening the box, Mami slid it over towards Kyouko who had just snapped back into reality. “Now this I know you will like.” Peering inside, the redhead studied the treat that was inside, her mouth watering. It was halved, but Mami did say it was a leftover. Before she knew it, Mami had already shoved a fork into her hand before standing up and walking back into the kitchen.

“Wait, aren’t you going to have some?” Kyouko asked as Mami was about to walk through the arch that led into the kitchen. Peeking backwards, Mami smiled.

“I’ve had my fair share,” was the only thing she said before ducking back in. Looking back at the cake, Kyouko scooped up a small corner before lightly placing it into her mouth. Her taste buds reacted instantly as she tasted the cake. Eyes widening, she continued to devour the rest of it before there was nothing left. “So, tell me about yourself.” Jumping once again, Kyouko turned around to see Mami in the same position as she was last time.

“Don’t you dare scare me like that again, or I swear I’ll-”

“Crawl into my bed and do something naughty?”

“Yeah… No wait… WHAT THE FUCK!?”

“Good luck on that one. You’ll only get in if I let you.”

“What? You got some kind of magical barrier?”

“Yes.”

“Damnit.” Giggling, Mami went over and took the fork that Kyouko had dropped inside the cake box. Taking a small slice she ate it before placing it back in the same position it was when she picked it up.

“If you need me, just knock on the door down that way, alright?” Before Kyouko could respond, Mami had already jogged down the hallway before opening a door and walking in. Standing up, she walked over and tried to open the door, finding the knob stuck in place.

“Magical my ass…” She said to herself. ‘My ass might not be magical but hers is…’ Kyouko thought before blushing at the thought, feeling anger rise to her mind. ‘And I need to shut myself the fuck up before I do something stupid.’ Drowning herself was the first thing she thought of, and then she noticed that she probably hadn’t showered in the past few days. Wandering around the place, she tried finding the bathroom when she wandered into a place that was completely dark. Turning the light on, she found what she was looking for. “Finally,” she said, taking in the sight of the luxurious bathroom.

Walking in, she began to inspect the other items in the place, wondering what half of them were, before heading towards the bathtub. Looking at it, she began undressing until she was completely naked. Fiddling with the knobs, she attempted to turn on the water. Failing that, she continued to feel around the place for some secret switch. After fifteen minutes, she gave up and walked out before heading towards Mami’s door. Knocking on it, she remembered how she had no clothes on. “Yeah?” She heard the older girl ask.

“C-Can you help me work the bathtub?” Kyouko asked nervously, not knowing how Mami would react. There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before she heard a few steps around the room inside.

“Do you need clothes?” Mami asked as the sound of a dresser was heard.

“K-Kinda,” Kyouko replied before shifting from her left foot to her right.

“This will do,” she heard the older girl say from behind the door, talking to herself. Opening it, she saw Kyouko, blinking for the first time the redhead had seen her. As if that wasn’t enough, a sly grin appeared on her face. “Well now, looks like you’ve finally gotten honest with yourself.”

“S-SHUT UP!” Kyouko screamed back, looking away to avoid eye contact. Her usual blush had erupted to the point where it rivaled the color of her own hair. “J-Just help me already.”

“Whatever you say.” Walking past her, Mami made her way to the bathroom, clothes tucked under her left arm. Following far behind, Kyouko entered after Mami who was turning a completely different switch as to what Kyouko had tried. “There, turn it left to heat it and turn it right to cool it or turn it off.”

“O-Okay,” Kyouko said nervously before stepping into the bathtub, feeling the cold water on her. Shivering, she tried heating it up, only to recoil towards the wall after being burnt. She expected a hard surface, but felt something soft behind her. Turning around, she gasped slightly as she saw that Mami was also in the shower. Before she could react any further, Mami put a finger to her mouth, shushing her quickly before turning the redhead back around. Feeling the older girl groom her hair, Kyouko was about to bite at her and say that she could clean herself, only to remain quiet since she knew that Mami was probably more experienced than she ever will be. Dialing the heat to a hot yet tolerable rate, Kyouko closed her eyes, letting her comfort seap in.

Noticing this, Mami slowed her pace in the girl’s hair, doing her best not to disturb her. A few seconds later, the yellow haired girl noticed that Kyouko had begun to sway back and forth. Inspecting the redhead’s face, she smiled as she saw that Kyouko had inadvertently fallen asleep. Bringing out the shampoo, Mami continued her work, trying to keep the redhead upright as well as getting herself cleaned before finally rinsing their hair down. Before long, Mami turned off the shower, seeming to be a trigger for the girl in front of her who had opened her left eye, seemingly in annoyance before noticing that the shower was out. “You’ve been out for a while,” the older girl said, getting Kyouko to jump slightly before letting out an embarrassed growl, stepping out of the shower quickly. Giggling, Mami followed her out.

 

“So what am I going to wear?” Kyouko asked, looking at the two different sets of clothes. Walking in front of her, Mami picked up the red set of clothes. This short period of time gave the redhead a second to admire the older girls body. ‘Her ass is magical,’ she repeated to herself. ‘And… Damn her breasts are large.’ Before she could think of anything else, Mami put a towel on before tossing one at Kyouko, interrupting her train of thought.

“Quit daydreaming and get dry,” Mami said with obvious amusement. In this situation, Kyouko would’ve growled back, but her mind was still thinking about the older girl’s body, giving her the normal urge to reach her hand down slightly below her waist and in between her thighs and- “Clothes are on the sink whenever you’re ready,” Mami said, already fully dressed. Before Kyouko could even blink, the yellow haired girl was out the door, leaving the redhead to get changed by herself.

‘I have to stop these thoughts damnit,’ Kyouko thought to herself, trying to hold off the torrent of lewd thoughts coursing through her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them!


End file.
